


Sully and Nathan, a misunderstanding turned into a love confession

by Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Constipation, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2/pseuds/Soft_Huffelpuff_Boy2
Summary: What would happen if the ring scene in the Uncharted game would've turned out differently? This is what happens when you mix two gay messes with emotional constipation and social awkwardness. This was a request, so I hope you love it.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Victor Sullivan
Kudos: 17





	Sully and Nathan, a misunderstanding turned into a love confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requestes by MagicFishHook. Hope you enjoy it. I think I wrote way more fluff than requested

The sun was setting over the mountains, it's rays made the clouds have a pink shimmer, Nathan and Sully were in the airport, they were walking towards a plain, where they would wait for Elena to show up. Sully suddenly stopped behind Nathan. 

–hold up a minute, Nate– he said before leaving his bag on the floor. 

–you okay? – Nate asked in an almost worried voice

–yeah– Said Sully quickly, to avoid Nate making a scene –yeah, I got something needs saying, that's all–

Nate set his bag on the floor, next to Sully's –all right. What is it? – He asked. 

–Look I uh.....– Sully started –I had a lousy father. Lousy childhood. I had forty. I figured I was never gonna have a son of my own. Hell, I never wanted one. What the hell do I know about raising a kid?– He chuckled –Then you came barreling into my life–

–Look you don't have to....

–No, listen, I do– Sully interrupted Nate –I have made a lot of mistakes, kid. A lot– he snorted –And, ah... Well, I'm not the perfect man– He said taking off his ring, offering it to Nate. 

–You're not proposing, are you, Sully? – Nate asked, his eyes getting a light shimmer. 

Before Sully could give him an answer, Nate lips were already attached to his. And in less then a second, Sully's fist was colliding against Nate's eye, making the younger man fall on the floor with blood trickling down his eyebrow. 

–What's going on? – Asked Elena, rushing to the two men. 

–Nothing– Said Nathan with tears in his eyes –We were just saying goodbye– He said stumbling to his feet to grab his bag and rush out of there, with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

–Sully, what happened?– Asked Elena, watching the older man with angry eyes. 

–I fucked up– confessed Sully with glassy eyes, he went towards his bag and sat on top of it. 

–Sully, please. Tell me what happened– Asked the blonde girl, embracing the crying older man. 

–I...Nate.....He kissed me– Said Sully with a sob coming out of his mouth, as the tears started streaming down his face. 

–And that's a bad thing because.....? – Asked Elena, she could basically feel the sexual tension between the two when they were on the same room, she could see the way they looked at each other when they were talking and she was already tired of all the times they wouldn't stop talking about the other. So she knew how the two men felt. 

–Because, he doesn't care about me, Elena– Sully confessed, now a crying mess. 

–What do you mean?– She asked, Nate would never stop worrying about him. 

–When I had to let him go before, it hurt so bad, I have never felt that mix of sadness and anger and worry at the same time, and it felt so horrible to see him go. And for him to come back and kiss me, to make me feel even worst about my feelings. It's not right, so not right– He stared at the horizon, his ring was still in his hand, now being crushed by his fist.

He felt a soft hand lay over his, another hand reached to his chin, making him look into Elena's eyes. 

–Sully, I get that you're hurt and you may not believe me, but trust me when I say, Nate feels the same way as you do. When he came back he was so excited to see you again, he was practically buzzing with excitement and happiness. And everytime we talked, he only asked about you, his eyes practically turn into hearts whenever you're with him or in a radius of 1000 miles. So please, please know, that he loves you– Elena said, calming Sully down. 

–....Where does he go when he's sad?– Sully asked, his hands putting his ring inside his pocket. Elena smiled at her friend. 

–According to his tracker, he is going to the hotel Marlowe stayed at during the mission– She said, watching as Sully ran as fast as he could with his bag. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Out of all the things you've done Nate, this is definitely the worst of them. Those were the thoughts that kept repeating in Nate's head. How could he be so stupid? Now Sully was never going to talk to hin again. He went inside the hotel and asked for a room, he had some money he stole from some guy's wallet, so he could pay for a room. Once he reached for the elevator, his thoughts started to race again. Sully could never love you, he's clearly into hot women, and if he were into men, he would never feel attracted to you. Why would he? You were unable to save your mom, you were not good enough for your dad, you were not good enough for any family to adopt you, and the worst of all you. Killed. Your. Brother. –SHUT UP– He screamed, tears were now running diwn his face faster and his sobbing wouldn't stop. 

The elevator reached for the floor his room was in, and as soon as the doors opened, he ran as fast as he could to his room. He opened the door with shaky hands and flopped onto the bed, his sobs muffled by the pillow. 

He didn't know how much time had gone by until he heard the door being knocked, he raised his head, noticing how he left two wet spots in the pillow were his eyes were. 

–Y-Yeah– He called, stuttering due to his shaky breath. 

–Nate...It's me– He heard Elena's voice on the other side of the door. He really needed her advice, and comfort, he reached for the door and opened it, revealing Sully, holding a voice recorder. 

–I wasn't sure if you were going to let me in if you knew it was me– He said with an apologetic smile, Nate noticed his eyes were a little red –Please, I... I need to talk to you– Begged Sully. 

Nathan didn't know what to do, he didn't know if Sully was going to punch him more, tell him to forget about him or leave him like everyone does. His breath started to race, he was having a panic attack. Sully went into the room, closing the door behind him. 

–Nathan, I need you to breath. Okay? . Breath with me, you're having a panic attack, it's completely normal, just please breath with me– He said in a calm voice. He never experienced a panic attack, let alone being with someone who was having one. But he once read about what to do in those situations. 

Nate's breath started to even out, he was still shaking due to all the emotions he was feeling. He felt a warm feeling embrace him, he then felt himself being layed down on top of a hard chest. He was being cuddled by Sully. 

They both layed there in silence, to afraid to speak and to warm to leave. They just wanted to stay there, with each other's company. They layed there cuddled for half an hour until Sully spoke. 

–I'm sorry for punching you. I was just...  
so scared...when you kissed me– He said, carresing Nate's hair –I was never good at emotions, I always thought I was destined to be alone...and then I met you...a kid stealing my keys to a diamond. In that moment I felt like a father watching his kid win their first soccer game. But, as time went by...I started to feel something more...WAY more than just fatherly love, I realised I was in love with you. I couldn't say anything to you, I was scared that you were going to leave. I mean, I was a crook when we met, I thought you could never feel anything for me. When I had to let you go all those years ago, I felt so much pain... And sadness... And anger... But I was also worried, I never had felt that many emotions at the same time. When I saw you again, I wanted to kiss you so bad... But I didn't, and you had to go again. When you kissed me, I felt every insecurity come back to me. My age, my past, my job. I thought that was your way of telling me "you'll never have me" And I left out all my pent up anger against you. And I am so so sorry– He said with a broken sob at the end, he was letting all his emotions come out. 

Nate didn't know what to say, his crush, the man of his dreams was confessing his love. He has had a crush on Victor since he saw him for the first time. Back then he was barely a teenager, so he was content with being a son-like figure in his life, as long as he could stay with him.

–When you punched me. All I could hear was the voice of the nuns in my head saying you are broken, you are unlovable, nobody will ever love you I convinced myself that that was true many years ago. I wasn't enough for my mom, not enough for my dad, I couldn't even save my brother. So, when you punched me all I could hear was all those things in my head over and over, watching my brother die, right in front of my eyes. I thought well... At least... He'll live–

The room was flooded with Nate's and Sully's sobbing. Sully hugged Nathan closer. 

–no no no baby, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have saved him, you tried your best, it's not your fault he's dead. And your dad is so lucky he's dead because I swear to God, if he were still alive, I would have all my man, hunt him down and torture him, just so he would pay for all the pain he caused you. I swear, that if you let me...I'll let you see how perfect you are– He said starting to reach down to Nate. 

His lips met in a hesitant kiss, it slowly turned into a loving and sweet kiss, which then turned into a heated and wet kiss. Nathan left out moans and whines that turned Sully on so much that he was shoked his pants hadn't exploded yet, he felt Nate's hand reach down his jeans. 

–Wait.. I really think is a bad idea to do this right now– He said while giving Nate a kiss –You just had a panic attack and I want our first time to be.. Somewhere else– A soft blush reached up his cheeks. 

–Please...Sully... I-I need you now, please– Nate begged with glassy eyes due to the arousal. 

–Are you sure? Once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop– Sully said in a sweet voice, making Nate feel a shiver down his spine. 

–Yes... Yes please... I've been waiting for so many years– he begged. 

–Okay... Please tell me if you don't like it– Sully said, exchanging places with Nate, leaving him on top and Nate under him. He could see a rosy blush on Nate's cheeks –God... You're so beautiful– He said kissing his lips –So sexy– Kiss on his neck –So sweet– He took of his shirt –So cute- Kiss on his erect rosy nipple –So... Mine– he kissed his stomach. 

Nate was a shivering horny mess, his cock was leaking precum on his underwear, he was lucky that he was laying down, otherwise he would've ended up on the floor due to his shaky legs. 

–Please... Please... I... I need you– he said between moans, Sully's beard was making him feel ten times more sensitive on the places he kissed, leaving him feeling goosebumps. 

He felt Sully step away from him, he whined and tried to reach for him, scared of being left alone again

–it's okay, baby boy. I'm not going anywhere– He said taking off his shirt, showing of his pale and very worked out abdomen, he had a couple of scars which ,to Nate, made him look even hotter –I see that someone is happy to see me like this– Sully said with a playful smile, poking Nate's cock over his pant, making Nate shake and almost cum –I see that you're sensitive... I like that– Their bodies were to close to be two different beings, but to far to be one

Sully continued to undress himself and Nate, to the point were Nate's cock was out, leaking on Nate's abdomen. Sully took a little bit of precum on his fingers and took them up to his mouth, liking them clean. 

–so sweet– He said with that raspy voice of him and oh fuck Nate almost came with that voice. 

–God... Sully– Nate called out to him –please... I'm ready... I need you inside... Now– He said with teary eyes, he hooked up with many people before, but Sully was different. Only he could make him feel like he was about to cum every two seconds. 

–And you'll have me... After I prepare you– He said reaching down to Nate's asshole, liking a little stripe over his entrance, making Nate moan out loud –mhhh... I love that sound... And you taste so sweet– He said, liking a little bit longer this time –You really are my sweet boy– He said before pushing his tongue inside Nate's tight rim. 

Nate was squirming under Sully, he was trying his best not to moan out, he could be... Really loud when it was about sex, and he hasn't had sex in months so he was really tight okay Nate you can do this, just bite the pillow a little and nobody will hear you, besides is just his ton... OH MY GOD HE JUST PUSHED A FINGER NEXT TO HIS TONGUE . 

–AH... DADDY– He moaned, he realised what he said when Sully stopped moving. He looked down to find Sully staring at him with shocked eyes, which slowly turned into lustful and dilated eyes. He pushed another finger next to his tongue and his index, making Nate moan. 

–Come on baby boy... Call me that name again... Come on... I won't do anything until you do it– Sully said, taking his tongue out of Nate's dripping and winking hole. 

–D-Daddy– Nate moaned, desperate to feel his daddy's tongue and fingers inside his ass. 

–that's not going to be enough baby boy. You'll have to beg– He said pressing the leaking head of his cock against Nate's rim, the precum getting a little inside of him. 

–PLEASE DADDY... Fuck me... I want you to fuck me so bad I can't walk for weeks... Please daddy... I need your huge cock– He moaned, tears streaming down his face due to the sensitivity of his rim and the cold wind blowing against the head of his cock. 

He didn't have enough time to prepare himself before he moaned out even louder, Sully's hard 13 inch cock with greyish pubes was shoved hard up his ass. Sully stood still for a couple of minutes, waiting for Nate to tell him to move, it took Nate 20 minutes, but after that time, he was finally ready to start. 

–Daddy... Please move– He said in a sweet voice, that was later replaced by a lewd moan, the way Sully moved made his spot feel very good, he could even see a little bulge forming in his belly. 

–Fuck... You're so toght baby... So perfect– He said under his breath, sighing and groaning at the warm feeling of Nate's rectum surrounding his cock. 

–please... Please Sully... Move... Faster– Pleaded Nate between moans, he loved the slow movement that Sully did, but he needed mire, he needed to feel him more. 

Sully kissed his lips sweetly, Nate continued the kiss, desperate to touch Sully. His head hit the pillow when Sully burried himself deep into Nate with a fast thrust. 

The pace of the fucking became faster, Sully's fingers traced over Nate's body, touching every scar like it was a masterpiece, playing with Nate's nipples, leaving finger marks on Nate's hips when he had to thrust in a hard way. 

Nate felt like he was going to explode, the mix of soft and caring touches with the hard and rough thrusts with the sweet words Sully was saying to him made him feel a mixture of emotions. His eyes got teary due to the extreme sensitivity of his body and the warm fuzzy feeling of love. He was about to cum. 

–S-Sully... I'm... Close– he confessed, embarrassed. He shouldn't be coming a couple of minutes after starting to have sex, he wasn't 15 anymore. 

–It's okay Nate... Together– Sully said started to thrust faster and harder into him. 

The were both moaning each other's names, their sweat was mixing in each other's skin and their bodies were practically fusing due to the heat in the room. With one loud moan, they both came, Nate's cum staining his abdomen and Sully's cum filling him up. They felt complete, laying in that bed. They stayed there, trying to get their breath in control. In a matter of minutes, they finally could. 

–So... You feel the same? – Asked Nate after a moment of silence. 

–Nate... We just made love– Said Sully, staring at Nate with his you're-stupid-but-I-love-you smile and his raised eyebrow. 

–yeah I know. It's just that... Before you gave me the ring you said I was like a son to you–

Sully sighed –I convinced myself that... Since you would never love me the same way I did, at least having you as a son would allow me to always be close with you... Now that I think about it it does sound kinda fucked up– Sully said trying not to see Nate, he was way to embarrassed. 

He heard Nate's sweet laugh fill the room, making all the air lighter. 

–God... So all these years we've been worrying about each other, giving the other pet names and encouraging us while complaining to Elena about the other always being on danger... And we never realized what that we felt the same? – Asked Nate realizing just how stupid they were. 

–... I think we owe Elena a lot– Said Sully, smiling at the thought of the blond girl that helped them. 

–I think we do– Confirmed Nate before kissing Sully sweetly. 

Meanwhile Elena was at a bar getting drunk hoping that her friends weren't being their idiot emotionally constipated self.


End file.
